Crazy
by Jongin's wife
Summary: "Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, dia yang akan menggantikan sekertaris Kang yang telah resign," / "Apa! Joonm— Joonyeon? Joomyeon? Astaga, rumit sekali nama-mu." / 'Sialan kau, Wu'. Summary gagal - KrisHo fict - boy x boy.


**Cast :**

**- Kim Joonmyeon**

**- Wu Yifan**

**- and other.**

**Pair : KrisHo**

**Author : Jongin's wife**

**Warning: Typo(s), bahasa absurd & kasar dan newbie. **

**Disc : Fict ini milik saya, asli pemikiran saya. Cast milik Tuhan YME.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut coklat itu berdiri didepan tempat yang di sinyalir sebagai ruangan pemilik perusahaan yang akan ia tempati untuk bekerja.

"Masuklah, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan pemilik perusahaan ini". Pemuda itu menatap laki-laki paruh baya yang mengantarkannya untuk menemui sang atasan, Lalu pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengikuti langkah pria setengah baya tersebut untuk masuk pada ruangan itu.

"Permisi, tuan?"

Pria paruh baya itu mengucapkan salam pada sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Setelan pakaian yang rapih dan _name tag_ jabatan yang tertera pada meja besar itu sudah membuktikan bahwa ia direktur dari perusahaan ini.

Pemuda yang di panggil '_Tuan_' hanya bergumam sekilas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukkan kertas-kertas tebal yang sedari tadi ia baca dan ia coret-coret.

Pemuda lain yang berdiri disebrang pemuda yang duduk dibelakang meja itu memandang sinis pada lelaki tersebut. Sombong sekali, pikirnya.

Merasakan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening, pria paruh baya itu berdehem kecil sebelum berujar sesuatu.

"Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, dia yang akan menggantikan sekertaris Kang yang telah resign,"

Joonmyeon buru-buru membungkuk sopan, walau dasar hatinya ia malas untuk melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang seangkuh atasannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon _imnida_", setelah cukup memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang atasan, pemuda yang bernama Joonmyeon itu menatap malas pada direktur muda yang masih tak bergeming untuk menyahuti atau membalas salam perkenalannya. Benar-benar angkuh dan tidak sopan, pikirnya lagi.

Melihat hal itu, pria paruh baya yang masih setia berdiri bersama Joonmeyon didepan direktur utama itupun mengalihkan perhatian pemuda yang masih sibuk tersebut.

"Ah, Yifan?"

Pemuda angkuh yang ternyata bernama 'Yifan' itupun mendongak dengan enggan pada asal suara, dengan kedua manik elang dinginnya ia menatap lekat pada kedua mahluk dihadapannya dan berhenti pada sosok asing yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Apa Kim Joonmyeon harus mengulang perkenalannya kembali, eum?"

Joonmyeon berjengit kaget, apa ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya kembali pada pemuda angkuh nan sombong ini? Sungguh, ia benar-benar akan memukul wajah angkuh itu jika ia tak ingat bahwa ia akan menjadi pegawai dari pria angkuh tersebut.

Dengan malas, Joonmyeon kembali membungkuk hormat. Wajahnya ia buat sehangat mungkin agar terlihat baik.

"Namaku—"

"Tidak usah. Nama-mu Joonmi 'kan? Kim Joonmi? Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi". Sela Yifan datar.

Ingatkan Joonmyeon bahwa ia harus mempertebal rasa sabarnya untuk menghadapi laki-laki sombong ini. Direktur terhormatnya ini benar-benar sempurna jika dikategorikan sebagai manusia paling keparat sedunia. sudah sombong, dingin, sok tahu dan keparat— pastinya.

"Namanya Joonmyeon, Yifan— Kim Joonmyeon. Kau harus tahu itu". Joonmyeon tersenyum manis saat pria paruh baya disampingnya membenarkan nama aslinya pada direktur sombong ini.

"Ah, Joonm— Joonm apa?!— ah baiklah, siapapun itu namanya aku tidak peduli".

Lagi, Joonmyeon harus mempertebal imannya untuk tidak menghajar pemuda itu.

Yifan menatap Joonmyeon lekat. Kedua manik tajamnya menyorot dingin dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut serius, ia memperhatikan Joonmyeon dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Membuat pemuda berambut brunette itu merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau pendek, ya?"

Jika Joonmyeon tak mengenal orang ini sebagai atasannya, mungkin saat itu juga pemuda angkuh itu sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan luka lebam pada wajah keparatnya.

Joonmyeon menarik napas dengan perlahan dan membuangnya halus. Sejurus kemudian wajah tampan itu menampilkan sebuah senyuman hangat yang ia lempar pada atasannya.

"Ya, begitulah," ujarnya santai masih dengan senyuman hangatnya. Dalam hati, ia benar-benar mengutuk laki-laki bedebah ini.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon merapikan peralatan-perlatan kantornya di meja barunya. Setelah diberi beberapa pesan tentang pekerjaannya oleh laki-laki paruh baya yang di ketahui bernama Lee Hyuk Jin itu, Joonmyeon mengetahui bahwa pria paruh baya itu seorang asisten dari atasan angkuhnya yang baru Joonmyeon ketahui juga bernama Wu Yifan.

Satu persatu peralatan-peralatan itu ia susun dengan rapih di atas mejanya. Mengabaikan orang lain yang berada satu ruangan dengannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot yang begitu tajam.

Harus selalu ingatkan Joonmyeon bahwa ia satu ruangan dengan orang yang paling ia kutuk dan hindari seumur hidup —jika ia sudah keluar dari kantor itu dengan status kaya rayanya—.

Dari arah luar tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh beberapa orang yang sepertinya berjalan menuju ruangan sang direktur, dan tak butuh waktu lama, pintu ruangan itupun terbuka dengan gusarnya menampilkan dua orang pemuda yang mempunya tinggi badan yang sama.

"Ah, Yifan?". Salah satu pemuda berkulit tan itu berujar canggung saat maniknya menangkap seseorang yang begitu asing berada satu ruangan dengan direkturnya.

Orang yang dipanggil menatap malas pada dua pemuda yang sebelumnya telah membuat kegaduhan saat memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau siapa?", tanpa basa-basi, pemuda lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja Yifan itu bertanya dengan datarnya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon yang merasa dirinya ditanya pun hanya menatap datar pada kedua orang itu. Tak ada sedikitpun hasrat untuk tersenyum ataupun menanggapi pertanyaan itu, ia hanya berdiam diri menunggu atasannya yang berujar.

Yifan menghela napas kasar, tatapannya kembali ia tujukan pada dokumen-dokumen yang masih belum habis ia selesaikan tanpa menatap kedua bocah rusuh itu.

"Dia sekertaris baruku yang menggantikan si '_Kang_' itu", Ujar Yifan masih sibuk membolak-balikan tumpukkan kertas yang di jadikan satu menjadi sebuah buku.

Salah satu pemuda itu menanggapi ucapan Yifan dengan sebuah anggukan,

"Oh, siapa namanya?", itu Sehun— pemuda berkulit putih terang itu bertanya dingin pada Yifan dengan manik yang menatap lekat pada Joonmyeon, yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Direktur dan pegawainya tak ada bedanya— sama-sama angkuh, benak Joonmyeon.

"Kim Joonmi— ah Kim Joonma, mungkin. Aku lupa namanya," Ucap Yifan tak peduli dan kembali lagi pada aktifitasnya.

Sehun menghentikan aksi menatap Joonmyeon intens. Kini ia beralih pada Yifan yang masih sibuk akan dunianya.

"Yifan?"

Yifan hanya bergumam sekilas.

"Wu Yifan?!"

Pemuda berambut blonde itu merespon dengan gumaman lagi.

Sehun yang merasa di abaikan, hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Ibu-mu menghubungiku lagi," ujar Sehun malas.

"Apa?!", kini Yifan merespon dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ia bertanya apa kau sudah menemukannya?", Sehun bertanya pada Yifan yang menatapnya tajam. Jongin— pemuda berkulit tan itupun ikut dalam pembicaraan kedua orang itu, mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang menatap geli pada para laki-laki yang ia pikir tengah bergosip.

"Ibu-mu juga menelponku, ia menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi aku mengatakan mungkin kau akan menemukannya sebentar lagi—", Jongin menunggu reaksi Yifan yang masih terdiam.

"— tapi ia malah memarahiku dan berpesan untuk memberitahumu bahwa pestanya akan di adakan beberapa hari lagi dan kau harus sudah menemukannya dan membawanya pada pesta itu," tambahnya.

Ketiganya hanya diam saat Jongin telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meninggalkan suasana hening pada ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon benci mengakui ini, ia tak biasa menguping pembicaraan orang lain yang sebenarnya tak melibatkan dirinya. Namun, ini juga bukan mau dan kesalahannya. Ia hanya terseret dalam keadaan yang mau tak mau bahwa ia harus mendengar percakapan ketiga pemuda aneh itu.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti", Yifan merespon pendek.

Meninggalkan keheningan kembali diantara orang-orang ini.

.

"Hey, kau menguping, ya?". Joonmyeon tersentak dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara yang terdengar ketus itu bertanya padanya.

"A-apa?— tidak", elaknya cepat. Sehun menatap lekat pada pemuda yang kini malah –sok– sibuk mengelap meja kerjanya.

Sehun melengos menjauh dari ruangan itu saat manik dinginnya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan datar Joonmyeon. Pemuda tan yang sedari tadi bersama Sehun itu pun tersenyum pada Joonmyeon yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman tipis.

.

"Hey, hitam. Ada apa dengan-mu? Mengapa tersenyum aneh seperti itu?", Sehun bertanya ketus pada pemuda yang ia panggil '_hitam_' itu setelah mereka berhasil keluar ruangan.

"Em, tidak ada!"

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Dasar arang!"

Joonmyeon meletakkan kain lap yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan mejanya, maniknya menatap dingin pada atasannya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan komputer lipatnya.

"Mereka siapa?",

Yifan tertegun saat mendengar suara pemuda yang ia asumsikan bertubuh pendek itu, jemari-jemari yang sebelumnya tengah bergerak di atas _keyboard_ itu kini berhenti dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sumber suara.

Joonmyeon ikut terdiam, menunggu reaksi dan jawaban direkturnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, pemuda berwajah tegas itu melanjutkan aktifitasnya tanpa membalas pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

Pemuda bermarga _Kim_ itu mendengus jengah.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu!"

Bentak Joonmyeon tak sabaran.

Yifan kini benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya, dengan dilihat dari pergerakkannya yang kini beringsut keluar dari balik meja besar itu menuju meja sekertaris –baru– nya.

"Bocah seperempat tampan yang memiliki warna kulit agak gelap itu Sahabatku, namanya Jongin— Kim Jongin. Dan bocah kurus kering yang memiliki warna kulit kontras dengan Jongin adalah sahabatnya sahabatku dan sekarang juga sudah menjadi sahabatku, namanya Sehun— Oh Sehun. Jadi, bisakah kau untuk tak berteriak seperti itu pada atasan-mu?"

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai _sekertaris_ baru itu memandang sinis pada atasannya.

"Itu salahmu!", ujarnya datar.

"Hey, aku ini atasan-mu, bung". Bela Yifan kesal.

Joonmyeon mendecih, "Aku tidak perduli, bodoh!"

"YA! sopanlah sedikit pada atasanmu, Kim Joonma!"

Yifan malah ikut berteriak. Mereka berdua ini sama-sama pria 'kan? Masih menyukai wanita bahkan dada –ehem– mereka 'kan? Tapi mengapa bertengkar seperti seorang gadis yang berebut pemuda tampan— Menjijikan.

"Hey, itu bukan namaku!", balas Joonmyeon marah.

"Tsk, nama-mu itu Kim Joonma. Atau Kim Joonmi? Aku lupa!"

Joonmyeon menatap datar atasannya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Perlu ku kenalkan diriku kembali, Tuan Wu?". Tanya Joonmyeon, Yifan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nama-ku Kim Joonmyeon. JOONMYEON! Dengar?!"

Mulut Yifan mulai bergerak untuk mencoba melafalkan nama yang menurutnya aneh dan rumit.

"Apa?! Joonm— Joonyeon? Joomyeon? Astaga, rumit sekali nama-mu". Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mengerang frustasi karena tak berhasil melafalkan nama sekertarisnya.

"Suho, panggil saja aku Suho. Itu nama kecilku jika kau sulit melafalkan nama asliku", jawab Joonmyeon dingin.

"Suho?", gumam Yifan.

.

.

.

"Yifan?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya, menemukan sang ibu yang tengah duduk pada sebuah sofa mewah yang berlapiskan beludru mahal.

"Baru pulang, eum?"

Yifan tak bergeming sama sekali, posisinya masih betah berdiri memunggungi sang ibu.

"Ada apa?", itu yang bertanya bukan Yifan, melainkan ibunya.

Pemuda tinggi itu hanya menghembuskan napas lelahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada ibu,"

Pemuda ini mulai jengah akan suasana seperti ini. ibunya tak biasa berbasa-basi aneh seperti itu, mungkin mereka akan memulai obrolan dengan ibunya yang akan mengecup posesif dahi sang anak dan berakhir dengan gerutuan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku ini sudah mulai tua, kau harus tau itu, sayang", ibunya malah terkekeh aneh. Menampilkan aura hangat yang selalu Yifan 'tidak' sukai— jika ia berbohong.

"Hey, mengapa hanya diam? Kemarilah, sayang. Ibu akan mengecup dahimu", masih dengan kekehan anehnya, perempuan yang masih terlihat cantik dan anggun itu merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah ingin menggapai putranya.

Yifan memasang wajah bosannya, namun kakinya membawanya mendekat pada sang ibu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau semakin tampan, sayang", kini wanita itu mulai mengelus lembut surai _blonde_ milik sang anak. Dan tanpa diduga siapapun namun biasa bagi keduanya, kini pemuda tampan berwajah dingin itu menidurkan kepalanya pada paha sang ibu.

"Mengapa rasanya begitu lelah?", Yifan bergumam pelan namun masih terdengar oleh sang ibu. Pemuda itu mengatupkan kedua matanya untuk terpejam saat tangan halus itu kembali membelai kepalanya.

"Kau ini tampan, mengapa harus merasa lelah?"

Jika dilihat dari luar, wanita ini memang tampak berwibawa bagaikan seorang istri presiden. Namun tidak untuk sifat aslinya, ia memiliki pembawaan yang hangat, lembut, bahkan aneh menurut Yifan.

"Apa dulu ayah merasa sesusah ini untuk menemukan ibu?"

Yifan kembali bergumam, membuat ibunya semakin terkekeh tidak normal.

"Hey, kau tahu? Pestanya ibu majukan menjadi besok malam"

"Apa?!"

Pemuda _charming_ ini menatap tidak percaya pada sang ibu yang hanya menampilkan senyum anehnya.

"Dan ibu sudah merencanakan sesuatu jika kau masih belum menemukannya—"

Yifan masih terdiam.

"— Yuri yang akan menemanimu di atas phodium nanti, saat ibu memperkenalkan calon menantu-ku".

Wanita itu tersenyum aneh— tidak! Bahkan terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian konyol, menurut Yifan.

"Tapi, bu. A-aku—"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menyusun beberapa barang belanjaannya di dapur, sepulang kantor ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli bahan kebutuhan bulanannya.

Ini memang sudah menunjukkan hari ke dua ia bekerja di perusahaan tersebut, tak jarang ia mengumpat pada tiga laki-laki yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Hey, Joon. Kau baru pulang?"

Joonmyeon menoleh, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki memiliki postur tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya tengah berdiri di ujung pintu dapur sambil menenteng sebuah buku yang diasumsikan oleh Joonmyeon sebagai _majalah dewasa_.

"Hey, hey! Mengapa diam? Kau tak ingin memberiku kecupan '_aku pulang'_-mu, hum?"

"Menjijikan!", Joonmyeon mendecih.

"Ya! apa maksud-mu, adikku sayang?". Walaupun terdengar seperti membentak, namun nyatanya pria itu malah tertawa gila di hadapan Joonmyeon.

"Diamlah, _hyung_ mesum. Aku sedang tak ada hasrat untuk menghajarmu!". Sinis Joonmyeon pada laki-laki yang dipanggilnya '_hyung_'. Laki-laki itu malah semakin tertawa keras, membuat Joonmyeon semakin kesal dan jengkel.

"Joon sayang, namaku ini Luhan— Xi Luhan. Ya walaupun itu nama China-ku. Tapi yang pasti namaku bukan '_mesum_', seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku. Aku ini kakak-mu, Joon",

Laki-laki yang bernama Luhan itu berujar dengan sedih, ekspresinya ia buat se-menyedihkan mungkin. Dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa menatap datar pada kakak –_mesum_- nya.

"Oh!"

Hanya itu respon yang di berikan Joonmyeon sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan laki-laki yang sekarang sudah mengubah ekspresi sedihnya dengan gelak tawa yang di-_copy_ dari pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"I love you too, Joon sayang!", balas Luhan sinting.

"Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk datang ke pesta ini lagi, membosankan dan tak ada wanita _sexy_ disini",

Sehun menggerutu malas akan kehadirannya di pesta yang ia rasa akan membosankan menurutnya.

"Huh? Kau yakin itu alasannya? Bukankah kau enggan datang ke pesta ini karena takut bertemu dengan Bae Suzy yang telah mencampakkan cinta murni-mu itu, eum?"

Sehun mendelik _horror_ pada Jongin. Ucapannya benar-benar telak menusuk jantungnya.

"Diam kau, hitam!". Sungutnya marah.

Jongin terkekeh. "Hitam yang _sexy, _honey", godanya.

Joonmyeon hanya diam berdiri diantara dua orang yang memiliki tinggi badan yang melebihinya, tatapannya memberikan air muka yang seolah mengatakan '_menjijikan sekali' _pada dua orang tersebut_._ Joonmyeon pikir dua bocah berisik ini cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih, jika mereka sudah kehilangan hasrat untuk menyentuh dua bongkahan pada dada wanita.

"Selamat malam untuk para tamu yang saya hormati",

Sebuah suara wanita menginterupsi seluruh tamu yang sebelumnya sibuk akan dunianya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong Jongin dan Joonmyeon menuju phodium saat melihat Yifan yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

Joonmyeon melangkah ragu mendekat kearah dimana Yifan berdiri dengan beberapa pegawai dengan jabatan tingginya, karena jujur ini baru pertama kali baginya menghadiri pesta tahunan dari perusahaan Wu Corp. saat ketiganya sampai di atas sebuah panggung, Sehun mendorong Joonmyeon yang sebelumnya berdiri nempel bersama Jongin untuk berdiri disamping direktur mereka.

.

"Yang telah kalian ketahui, aku memang selalu mengadakan pesta ini jika perusahaan yang putra-ku pegang memenangkan proyek besar", wanita itu berdehem sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Namun, pesta kali ini berbeda. 16ala mini aku akan memperkenalkan calon menantu-ku dan meresmikan hubungan putra-ku dengan calon istrinya. Baiklah, aku akan panggilkan putra-ku dan calon istrinya, Yu—"

.

_Sret_

.

_Huh?!_

Joonmyeon membalalakkan pupil matanya kaget, semua tamu-pun berseru kaget. Ia bingung saat sebuah tangan besar menariknya kedepan dan mendekapnya.

"Yifan?", wanita yang sedari tadi berbicara didepan lautan tamu itu ternyata ibu Yifan, maniknya menatap bingung pada sang putra.

"Ah, maaf membuat kalian menunggu…"

_Ehem!_

Yifan berdehem pelan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang pada pesta perusahaan ini, seperti yang sebelumnya ibu-ku katakan, pesta ini berbeda dengan pesta-pesta perusahaan-ku yang sebelumnya—", Yifan kembali diam untuk menarik napasnya.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya menatap tak percaya akan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"— malam ini aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi istri-ku", Yifan terdiam, sejurus kemudian pandangannya ia jatuhkan pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "— Dia Suho, Kim Suho",

_HAH?!_

Joonmyeon, Jongin, Sehun, bahkan seluruh tamu yang hadir berteriak terkejut atas pernyataan Yifan.

"Apa-apaan?", ujar Joonmyeon datar.

Yifan tersenyum hangat pada Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon ingin merobek bibir yang tengah melengkung keatas.

"Dia calon istri-ku",

"APA?!"

Para tamu undangan kecuali Joonmyeon, semakin terbelalak kaget.

Yifan masih tersenyum hangat pada Joonmyeon, dalam hati ia benar-benar takut akan sikap nekatnya ini. Joonmyeon mengerti arti tatapan mata Yifan yang menyiratkan sebuah kebohongan, dan Joonmyeon benci jika ia yang terseret dalam kebohongan ini.

'_Sialan kau, Wu!' _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**TBC.**_

**Gaje kah? ini abal banget ;;_;;**

**So,**

**.**

**Wanna review?**


End file.
